I Loved You
by Lolly6
Summary: It's A Poem Willow Writes after Tara dies, to Oz thanking him.... Sounds strange i know, but read it you might like it! please RR!


I loved you  
Even though you were a monster.  
I was able to see past all that  
Into the heart of a wolf,  
The man inside.  
I never thought any one  
Could want or love me  
The way you did.  
Every time you held me  
I felt wanted, loved, cherished.  
All the things I had ever wanted.  
No one saw me,  
I was the quiet girl people walked  
By, not noticing if I was there or not.  
  
I had friends who made me  
Special, who loved me.  
But you, you loved me in a  
Different way, a way I needed.  
I thought you were it, the one  
I surrendered everything to you  
My hopes, dreams and innocence  
But you blew it in my face,  
The day you saw her.  
She attracted the wolf inside,  
For the first time it had a chance  
To lead, to be in a pack, to have it's  
Wildness echoed in another's call.  
You didn't have that with me.  
She let the wolf control her  
Whereas you had controlled it,  
She called to you like a siren and you  
Sailed to her as sailors have done.  
Don't think you can have us both though  
I tried to rid us of her,  
She tried to kill me.  
You killed her but you left  
You left me,  
In pain, heartache so bad I can't describe.  
I never thought I'd get over you but I did  
Slowly, I never will fully.  
Everything was getting better for me  
I was almost ready to give my  
Heart away again, but you came  
Back  
A ghost from the past  
Haunting my happiness,  
You nearly did it, got me back  
But when I looked into the crystal  
Blue eyes and ran my fingers through  
Her cornfield hair,  
I knew it was her.  
You left again,  
I shouldn't have been surprised.  
It didn't hurt as much this time,  
Not like last.  
That's cause of her.  
She made my life wonderful again.  
Nothing could touch me  
She had hold of me  
Wouldn't leave me.  
I went to hell again,  
When she left me,  
Forced away by a god.  
She was still there physically  
But the essence was gone  
She wasn't complete,  
I loved her though and cared for her  
When she needed me.  
I got her back, rescued her from her  
Hell as she had done me.  
When Buffy died I thought I  
Wasn't gonna make it but she helped  
Me through it.  
Helped me learn to care for Dawn.  
  
When I brought Buffy back it was like  
A high, I couldn't get enough of it.  
It flowed through me, making everything  
Special again, I could do anything!  
It was too much though,  
Too much for her, knowing I would  
Go to far.  
She left and I was alone again.  
I cried my heart out sevenfold  
Preying the pain would go away  
It was worse then with you  
At least with you, I knew it wasn't  
Me.  
I got worse the magic drove me  
I turned darker and darker, into  
A world opaque with evil.  
Lost in the darkness.  
I came back though  
And she loved me again  
It was the happiest moment  
Of my life when she said can't  
I just be in your arms  
Can't you just be kissing me now?  
But she was taken from me  
Why does everyone leave me?  
The darkness took over,  
I couldn't stop it,  
Forced away into a corner of my  
Soul as I looked out into a  
World of pain  
I didn't see how I could go on  
Without her.  
Didn't see why I should have to.  
I opened myself up to the pain  
Of the world.  
Millions of voices screaming out  
In pain at me.  
Telling me their anguish.  
I had to do it for them,  
For me  
For her.  
I didn't think I could ever love again  
Love conquers all though.  
All it took was someone to show love  
And that the world could be good  
To stop me.  
I still miss her  
My body shakes with heartache  
And my soul weeps  
I close my eyes and she's there  
Smiling and giggling  
Beckoning to me  
One day I'll go to her  
I know and we'll be together.  
But til then all I have it my  
Memories of when we were  
Together.  
I still think of you though  
And wanted to thank you  
If you had never loved me  
I would never have found her.  
And I know my life would  
Never be complete without her,  
She's not gone, she lives in me. 


End file.
